icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jennette McCurdy
Jennette Michelle Faye McCurdy (born June 26, 1992) is an American actress and singer. She currently stars as Sam Puckett in the popular Nickelodeon TV show iCarly. She has also guest starred in a number of other television series, including Malcolm in the Middle, Zoey 101, Will and Grace, Strong Medicine, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, CSI and True Jackson:VP . '' Personal life She was born in Garden Grove, California to parents named Debra and Mark McCurdy, and has 3 older brothers, (Marcus, Dustin, and Scott). She is of Puerto Rican ''and Irish decent. She gained interest in acting after watching Harrison Ford in the original Star Wars Trilogy, (as Han Solo), and gained inspiration from those movies after her mother recovered from breast cancer. She started her acting career at age 8 in 2000. After 15 years of the disease in remission her mother's cancer returned. Jennette wrote a moving account in The Wall Street Journal of what it has been like, and how inspired she is by her mom's determination to beat it again.Off-Camera, My Mom’s Fight With Cancer, The Wall Street Journal (June 11, 2011)She unfortunately had to cancel some of her live performances recently,even as her latest and most successful single, Generation Love, was climbing the charts.AOL Music, Jennette McCurdy Opens Up About Mother's Cancer Relapse, AOL Music, 14 June, 2011 Career Jennette's first appearance on television was in 2000 on MADtv at the age of eight. Since then she has starred or guest starred in several television series, including CSI, Crime Scene Investigation, Malcolm in the Middle, Lincoln Heights, Will & Grace, Zoey 101 and True Jackson V.P. ''In 2003, she had the chance to act with her inspiration, Harrison Ford, in the movie Hollywood Homicide''. In 2005 she was nominated for a Young Artist Award for'' Best Performance in a Television Series - Guest Starring Young Actress'' for her performance in Strong Medicine. She has also appeared in several commercials such as one for Sprint and another commercial for crossing the road safely. Since 2007 she has had a starring role in the Nickelodeon TV series iCarly as Carly Shay's best friend Sam Puckett. In 2008, she was nominated for a Young Artist Award for her work on iCarly, and for her performance as Dory Sorenson in the TV movie The Last Day of Summer.She also starred in the Nickelodeon show "Brain Surge" various times. Her biggest success on the show was when she came in fifth. On April 7, 2011, she became the spokesperson for the Rebecca Bonbon fashion line (imported from Japan) of clothing and accessories.Jennette McCurdy: Rebecca Bonbon Brand Spokesperson!, Justjaredjr.com (Apr. 7, 2011) She will have in-store signings at Sears and K-Mart throughout the U.S. and Canada as part of the brand's marketing campaign. The brand appears in July 2011 at those stores. Jennette McCurdy Is The Official Spokesperson For Rebecca Bonbon!, Popstaronline.com (June 14, 2011) thumb|250px|right|Photo Shoot for Rebecca Bonbon clothing She has now turned to country music, co-writing songs, producing a debut album (The Story of My Life), and hit single "Generation Love" on the Capitol Records (Nashville) label.Jennette McCurdy Chases Her Nashville Dream, CMT blog (Aug. 16, 2010) Jennette has an upcoming role in "The Goree Girls" an upcoming musical film set in the 1940s which tells the story of eight Goree Prison inmates who form a country-western band. Filming was set to take place during January 2010, but was pushed back to accommodate Aniston's filming of Just Go With It. Ellen Pompeo also agreed to put off production in order to spend more time with her daughter, Stella. The film will take place in Lubbock, Texas, Amarillo, Texas, Dallas, Texas, and Harlingen, Texas. The film is based on a 2003 article in Texas Monthly magazine by Skip Hollandsworth. This film is produced by and stars actress Jennifer Aniston, Jennifer Landon, Jennette McCurdy, Kelly Rowland, Melissa DiMarco, Pam Tillis, and Jimmy Bennett. McCurdy is cast to play the role of Billie Crow Jennette McCurdy lands a role in Jennifer Aniston's movie The Goree Girls Music Also see the page Jennette McCurdy Discography for a more detailed and up-to-date history of Jennette's music. In June 2008, she announced on her official website that she was working on her debut album, due for release around June 30, 2009. The first single, "So Close" was released on iTunes on March 10. It reached the number 16 position on the iTunes country chart, and number 53 on the iTunes pop chart. The second single, "Homeless Heart," a cover of a song originally by Amanda Stott, was released on Tuesday, May 19, 2009. Within the first week of release, it reached #43 on the iTunes Country charts. The song was for McCurdy's recently deceased friend Cody Waters, and 20% of proceeds were donated to th e Cody Waters Foundation. Due to the popularity of these singles, she was noticed by professional music producers and led to a contract deal with Capitol Records Nashville, a major break for her music career. On April 16, 2010, samples of select songs from Jennette's upcoming debut country album were released to the public. Those songs were "Not That Far Away," "Never Let Me Down," "Break Your Heart," "Better," "Stronger," and "Put Your Arms Around Someone." The songs were released early in order for fans to vote for which one they believed should be McCurdy's first single. "Not That Far Away" won, and was released to country radio on May 24, 2010 and iTunes on June 1. She released an EP on August 16/17, 2010, which added other songs including "Stronger," "Put Your Arms Around Someone," "Break Your Heart," and "Me with You." It has also been stated that another of her songs, "Stronger" was released in "NOW That's What I Call Music! Vol. 35" on August 31, 2010. The music video for her single, "Not That Far Away" premiered on Nickelodeon a special "Just Jennette" night featuring two iCarly episodes sandwiched around two previous (January 9, and May 16, in 2009) "True Jackson VP" episodes of her as "Pinky Turzo", and also on CMT on August 14th, 2010. On August 16/17th Jennette's EP for "Not That Far Away" was released on iTunes and reached #4 on the iTunes country charts. It got to #21 overall, and Jennette thanked all her fans via Twitter and a SayNow message from her. On the Billboard Charts, it reached a high of #3 onthe Top Heatseekers Albums and #32 on the Top Hot Country Songs.http://www.billboard.com/#/artist/jennette-mccurdy/chart-history/1015515 She was named one of the 12 Artists Slated for Fame in 2011 by AOL Music.12 Artists Slated for Fame in 2011 by Amanda Hensel (AOL Music) Her full album was set to launch in January 2011, and she currently has new songs in the works that will be produced by Jay DeMarcus of the country band Rascal Flatts. However, it didn't come out, and now it's release date is unknown, but, according to Jennette's twitter page, a new single would come out in April. This single came out in March and its name was "Generation Love". The digital download for her single, Generation Love became available on March 15, 2011. Jennette McCurdy tweet, (Mar. 5, 2011) There was also a music video for the single (as tweeted). Before it came out there was also a preview on the internet, (which came out being not released by Capitol Nashville), and fans who had uploaded the preview on Online Platforms (example: Youtube) were asked to remove it. The preview was about one minute long. Jennette kicked off her 'Generation Love for St. Jude' multi-city mall tour on March 4th, 2011. The tour, which is named for the singer's single of the same name, included a performance by McCurdy as well as an autograph session. Fans that came out for "Jennette McCurdy's Generation Love For St. Jude" tour could purchase a charity CD package for a $10 donation with all proceeds benefiting St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. Fans that purchased the charity CD package, which included an 8x10 photo and 2 songs - "Generation Love" and "Put Your Arms Around Someone", got an autograph by McCurdy. To see a full list of Jennette's mall tour visits the appearances section of this website. Jennette Is Coming To a Mall Near You!, Jennette McCurdy web site - News (March 4, 2011) McCurdy's music video for "Generation Love" premiered on March, 24th, 2011 on CMT. Her tour raised $139,643 for St. Jude Children's Research Hostpital, which was almost $40,000 more than her goal.Jennette McCurdy Exceeds Her Goal To Raise $100,000 For St. Jude By Almost $40,000!: “Generation Love” Music Video To Premiere On CMT’s “Big New Music Weekend” April 22!, JennetteMcCurdy.com (April 21, 2011) Nickelodeon was supposedly going to premiere her music video April 23, 2011, but instead they only showed about 30 seconds to one minute of it, which caused a lot of negative buzz towards Nickelodeon on Twitter. McCurdy seemed really offended by it, and also retweeted and favorited a lot of tweets by annoyed fans. TEENNICK played all of "Generation Love" (April 24, 2011) between episodes of Zoey 101. After these tweets by annoyed fans Nick told Jennette they would play the music video on the weekend of April 30th-31st, which they did. To be nicer, they also played it over the whole upcoming week on Nickelodeon. "Generation Love" hit #44 in her 3rd week on the Billboard Country Music Chart (May 16, 2011), up from #50 the week before (May 9) her 2nd week.Billboard Country Update, p. 9 (May 16, 2011) Unfortunately, it dropped to #45 the next week.Billboard Country Update, p. 9 (May 23, 2011) The music video for "Generation Love" reached #2 on the iTunes Country Charts. Filmography Film Television Discography See Jennette McCurdy Discography for more details. Trivia *Jennette's album debuts the first week of February 2012 partnering exclusively with "Justice" and will be released on iTunes and other stores the following months after February.Jennette gives album details to M Magazine *According to a tweet by Dan, Jennette can now legally drive as of September 19, 2011 *Nicknames for her are: Net Net, Nettie, Nette *She has not kissed anyone outside of TV (Jennette's Kiss & Tell as of 2009) *She is extremely allergic to bees and shellfish. *Jennette prefers Harry Potter to Twilight. Her favorite characters are Ron Weasley and the Weasley twins. *Her favorite Harry Potter book was "The Half-Blood Prince," but it was her least favorite of movies. *Her worst fear is the ocean and sharks. *Her favorite ice cream flavor is Cookies 'N Cream. *Dan Schneider said she is the complete opposite of Sam and much like Melanie, being "sweet, girly,classy, funny, and even shy at times." *She treats Nathan Kress like a brother (2010 KCAs interview). *She is of Swedish, Irish, French, Italian and Dutch descent. *She loves Ugly Dolls and she received one Big giant Ugly Doll for her 18th birthday. *Jennette was in the hospital for a high fever during the shooting week for the season 3 episode of iCarly, iWon't Cancel The Show, so she does not appear. * As of early 2010, Jennette's mother's breast cancer returned. *She says that if she has a notebook and pen, she could sit down for hours, writing stories and drawing pictures. *She now lives in an apartment in Los Angeles.Jennette McCurdy of iCarly Ready for First Nashville Performances: Singer Plans Appearances at Capitol Street Party, T.J. Martell Foundation Family Day CMT.com (Oct. 12, 2010) *Her favorite month is December. *Her favorite books as a child were "Stan the Hot Dog Man," "Dr. Seuss," "Honeybunnyfunnybunny," "Bernstein Bears," and "Little Golden Books." *Her favorite chips are Baked Southwest Lays. *Her philosophy in life is: "Excuses. Don't make 'em. Don't take 'em." *Her favorite superhero is Batman. *She played a minor role on an episode of 'Malcom in the Middle' as Daisy, a female version of Dewey. *Her favorite flavor of M&M candy is blue. Twitter.com (Question, Nov. 6, 2010) Twitter.com (Answer, Nov. 6, 2010) *Her real speaking voice is between Sam's and Melanie's.Twitter.com (Nov. 19, 2010) *Dan mentioned in his iReunite with Missy Fun Facts that Jennette is (maybe) 95 pounds."iCarly: Fun Facts about 'iReunite With Missy' " (Scene 12) Dan Schneider Danwarp.com (May 16, 2009) *Jennette thinks Seddie is funny (Jennette McCurdy answers questions Sept. 8th 2008) *Her hidden talent is figure skating. *In one of her live streams, she accidently made Ariana Grande's phone number public. *Her mom, Debra, filmed iCarly winning for 'Favorite TV Show' on the 2011 Kids' Choice Awards (Apr. 2, 2011) winning moments, and also starting at 0:13 the subsequent announcement in her winning personally for 'Favorite (Funniest) TV Sidekick', and Jennette posted it on YouTube. Jennette gave a 15-sec. speech, heard between 1:05 and 1:20. *NICK Press release on the show, her win, and other winners on the 2011 KCA show.Press Kit: KIDS CAST RECORD-BREAKING 200 MILLION VOTES FOR FAVORITES IN 20 CATEGORIES, Nickkcapress.com (Apr. 2, 2011) *One of her Penny Tees auctioned (on-line) is from her wearing it on iWas a Pageant Girl. The auction ends May 31, at 8pm EDTOfficial iCarly Penny T-Shirts are being auctioned JustJennette.com (May 9, 2011) *She and Victorious star Victoria Justice appeared on an interview May 10, on KTLA-5 (Los Angeles) promoting the May 14, Stars for the Kids fundraiser for St. Jude's Chidren's Research Hospital (cancer research).Jennette McCurdy and Victoria Justice on KTLA JustJennette.com (May 10, 2011) *She, along with the other cast members of both iCarly and Victorious, celebrated Miranda's 18th birthday in Memphis.Jennette McCurdy celebrates Miranda Cosgrove’s 18th birthday in Memphis JustJennete.com (May 13, 2011) *She, and the other casts of iCarly and Victorious visited Graceland with Jennette, Miranda, and Ariana threw out first pitches to the Memphis Redbirds, the AAA-level team for the major league St. Louis Cardinals.Jennette McCurdy at the Stars for the Kids event JustJennette.com (May 15, 2011) *A Question-and-Answer session on May 17, 2011, from JustJennette.com.Jennette McCurdy does another Q&A session, JustJennette.com (May 18, 2011) *She had to cancel her upcoming appearance at the MayFest Memorial Day Weekend that was going to take place on May 28th, in Myrtle Beach, SC due to a personal emergency.Jennette McCurdy unable to attend Myrtle Beach, JustJennette.com (May 19, 2011) *She seems interested in Andrew Garfield (now 27), after his break-up with a gf.Jennette tweet, Twitter.com (May 27, 2011) *She once believed Memorial Day was Oreo Day.Jennette tweet (May 30, 2011) *She was interviewed by the Orange County O.C. Register, about the iParty with Victorious episode on getting together with their cast. Jennette said, "...everyone from 'Victorious' has such a huge personality – I think everyone from the 'iCarly' cast is much more subdued." Noah Munck ("Gibby") is also an O.C. native.O.C. kids are all right on 'iCarly', O.C. Register (June 10, 2011) *She revealed that she is struggling with the revival of her mom's cancer. *She canceled her scheduled July 4th (2011) performance at the Auto Club Speedway in Fontana, California so she could spend more time with her mom. Jennette McCurdy Cancels July 4th Red, White, and Cruise Concert, Nickutopia.com (June 24, 2011) *A fan tweeted her mom Debra's birthday is July 17.From a fan, Twitter.com (June 28, 2011) *During the Behind the Scenes promo for iLost My Mind, she confirmed that she will be kissing Nathan a lot for iCarly episodes. *She is a spokesperson for H-E-B Back to School supplies.HEB Back to School Report - Parentisms, YouTube.com (video, July 11, 2011) And, here it is in Spanish.Cómo sacarse una "A" en Español, YouTube.com (video, July 11, 2011) *Here is another one: Backpack Technique.HEB Commercial: Jennette McCurdy - Backpack (Technique), YouTube.com (video, July 11, 2011) *Jennette's Top 5 favorite episodes of iCarly are iPie, iTwins, iThink They Kissed, iWas a Pageant Girl, and iGo to Japan. Jennette's Playlist Picks, iTunes.com (July 11, 2011) **iPie: "There wasn't an A, B, and C story going on in this episode. One story the entire time, which meant the whole cast was in lots of scenes together. The script was great and each cast member had moments to shine." **iTwins: "Playing two characters in one episode was extremely fun but also challenging. It was a thrill. To this day, kids ask where my twin is - if they believed it, then I did my job!" **iThink They Kissed: "The dentist-chair scene was one of my favorites in the show's entire run. That scene is the primary reason this is one of my favorites. Also, good character development in the episode." **iWas a Pageant Girl: "The tap dance routine was great fun to learn and perform, plus we learned some interesting things about Sam's past. I love those revealing episodes because they lend more insight and depth to a character." **iGo to Japan: "Was such a fun episode. There were lots of stunts, funny bits, and special character moments. Plus, the outside scenes were really rainy and cold, so between takes we had chicken noodle soup and bundled up in blankets - a true bonding experience!" *Although her character Sam loves eating ham, Jennette herself hates it, but she has to eat it for the character. *Jennette's official UStream channel is Stuck Being Jennette Jennette announces Ustream via TwitterJennette's official Ustream Twitter Feed JMTwitter Photo Gallery Click here to view more Jennette McCurdy Photos Fanmail Her fanmail address is: Jennette McCurdy P.O. Box 6355 Garden Grove, CA 92846-6355 USA tel. message 1 (323) 622-8587 Contact External links *Jennette McCurdy's Wikipedia page *Official website and Running! **About **on-line STORE is now open for business. (e-mail, May 19, 2011) *Officia YouTube *Official Twitter passed 500,000 followers, JustJennette.com (Tumblr page, June 7, 2011 at 6:10pm CDT) *Official Facebook *Official Myspace * *Billboard bio *Jennette's CMT bio *Jennette McCurdy on iLike.com *Jennette McCurdy discography on AllMusic.com *JustJennette.com - Fansite devoted to Jennette McCurdy *Objective Music Reviews of Jennette McCurdy *"The 15-year-old TV sidekick" (The Orange County Register Sept. 13, 2007) *Jennette McCurdy - PopTower.com *Jennette McCurdy - FanPix.net *Jennette McCurdy - 'Nickoledeon News' (Nickutopia.com) *Sharetv.org - Jennette McCurdy *Jennette McCurdy - AOL Music *Exclusive Interview: Actress Jennette McCurdy (iCarly & Best Player) Vs. Brian S - Geektyrant.com (Mar. 7, 2011) *YouTube - Jennette McCurdy on KTLA-tv5, no audio; Los Angeles (Apr. 24, 2011) *"30-Day Challenge", JustJennette.com (June 29, 2011) *One of her favorite foods is Grilled Cheese Jennette McCurdy Interview - JJJ Exclusive!, JustJaredJr.buzznet.com (Mar. 9, 2009) References }} Category:1992 births Category:Females Category:Actresses Category:Cast Category:Adults Category:Celebrities Category:Teens